User talk:NaturalFreshOtter00
Plankton5165 recommends... I recommend the MultiNanny 24-7 wikia. Here is a link: http://multinanny-247.wikia.com The show is run by Cooper Bates (née Fenns). Not only she is a babysitter, she is a nanny and TV personality. Also, you can suggest your idea. By means, you cannot make an episode without permission. --Plankton5165 (talk) 13:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I got it. Sophie the Otter 14:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ginjosijen Control Now, the photo me around 40 minutes to make. It came in the top 50 of Pamela's, Siobhan's, and N.O.'s 100 Worst Artworks Of 2013. Pamela ranked it as #36, while Siobhan and N.O. charted it at numbers 14 and 34, respectively. Plankton5165 (talk) 19:25, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean that the ones who ranked the picture are from the Kodansa Family? Sophie the Otter 20:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Plankton5165 (talk) 20:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Message for PB&J! Hello, I'm a new admin in PBS Kids Wiki. You probably don't know me, I just recently read your old message from someones page and I'm insisting you to return back. Click here to get more details if you're interested in returning. Thank you. :) — Agency (message wall) 07:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Message for PB&J! About Vacation Guy 22.277.109.108, can I put a category Banned Users on his category bit? Xfactor1234 (talk) 10:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you may. Sophie the Otter 10:48, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! xx Xfactor1234 (talk) 10:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Another Message from the Good Witch! Is it okay if I make kids going to the optometrist to get glasses, for example, Kristin going to the optometrist to get her glasses when she was 11 and Orla Birou getting glasses? Xfactor1234 (talk) 15:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Sophie the Otter 19:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot! xx Xfactor1234 (talk) 20:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) August 7, 2013 I have permanently blocked a user from editing the Supernanny Wiki because they create a bad page involving a transcript where you, Xfactor1234, and Japanlover86 get killed by users that threatened you. (like S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i or Usofanurfs) So, why don't you join me along with Xfactor1234, Alvinluvr30, and Japanlover86? Also, you can view the page to know what it looks like. Plankton5165 (talk) 02:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Just go to the userpage (of Wifahariwihphir), go to the contributions tab, go to the deleted user contributions link, go to the view link, and then go to the link with the date and time it was created. It's strongly recommended that you do not restore it. The next time that user makes a sockpuppet, we will block that one as well. Plankton5165 (talk) 02:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I am ready to join, Plankton. Sophie the Otter 02:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) An urgant message from the Good Witch! Japanlover86 and I have permanently blocked WooManEater from editing SNFW because he has created Final Family involving the very final episode of the series, which I believe that the series will NEVER end, he has replaced the whole Ling Hudgens page with Kids and he has death-threated me and Japanlover86! We deleted the Final Family page but he recreated it! Plus he also changed info and renamed the episodes! Xfactor1234 (talk) 11:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) OK, then. I added my comments after you and Japanlover on WME's talkpage.Sophie the Otter 11:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I think I figured out where my mistake was with my fanfiction, I created a reality where the older Kodansas never happened, and I created a perfect world for the parents and the inlaws. I need to create the Age Regression (where the minds are tricked into thinking their younger rather than older, I need their minds to orientate themselves to the particular body they enter where in that year they think that years thoughts) and the progression (where the body and mind re-enter their old age gradually, where their older memories come back) more realistically Give me an idea Sophie for a suggested reality to create one of these on? As you saw with the Adventures of The Young Kodansas I used the perfect world reality. 20:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Steven Here is my suggestion, Steven Jordan. Physical age regression never happens in real life, so if it happened in a transcript focusing on the Kodansas, it would be a reality-cartoon fusion. So the suggestion would be having the older Kodansa children receiving amnesia somehow that makes them think that they are their respective ages they were temporarily in your transcript (e.g. Michelle thinking that she's 9). When the amnesia condition ends, their minds return to their normal selves and the children think that they are their current ages. So, what do you think of my idea? It would be more realistic and this idea would be used to avoid reality-cartoon fusion. Sophie the Otter 20:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sophie, i got your last message. i do not create another story on this wiki focusing on age regression on this wiki at all in a real life situation or i will be temporarily blocked. If i create it in an alternate universe i will also be blocked correct? If you place it on the Fanfiction Wiki, you won't be blocked because it is a fanfic. Sophie the Otter 19:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) 17:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Steven I just saw your suggestion now, what exactly is a reality/cartoon fusion? 18:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Steven A reality/cartoon fusion is an event in real life that can happen in cartoons but not reality, making it unrealistic. For example, house flooding can occur in cartoons, but it did not happen in a reality show. Sophie the Otter 19:11, August 24, 2013 (UTC) The amnesia condition would be forgetting the person or persons in question (your example sophie being the older kodansas) were ever their true ages and they would think and act that age for the duration of being amnesiac. In other words at the end the older mind returns to the younger body or is it the other way around? out of story writing logic it would be the older mind has to return to the younger body, than the younger body has to grow back into the older body or in a reality-cartoon world it would mean the older mind has to tell the younger body to become older again? 23:08, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Steven Let's get this clear. The older Kodansa kids would obtain amnesia and their minds would temporarily make them think that they were the ages they were when they were regressed you put in the Adventures of the Young Kodansas fanfic. They would forget how old they were during their condition and think that they were the said ages. Once the condition disappears in each of their minds, they let them think that the Kodansa children themselves are they are their current ages rather than the ages they thought they were when they had amnesia. The condition would also affect their personalities. Their personalities would be the ones they had when the kids' ages were regressed in your deleted fanfic. Their mind tells them to grow older mentally (not physically as otherwise it would be unrealistic) and start to think that they are their exact age as they are. Their personality returns to normal as well when their amnesia disappears. Am I understood with what I said, Steven? Sophie the Otter 23:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Alyssa I'm really busy! I'm going to make new fanon episodes soon! AlyssaJane (talk) 01:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back. Japanlover86 (talk) 06:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC)